Befriending Sonic, Tails, and the Servants/Be Our Guest
(Later, back at the East Wing, all was quiet. Then Amy, Sally, and Cosmo opened the door calmly and peeked, seeing the coast is clear. They exit the room and walked out quietly. Suddenly, as they walked, Sally and Cosmo bumped into a familiar werehog and a familiar werefox and they and Amy gasped while they hushed them) Amy: (Whispering) What do you want?! Sally: (Whispering) Don't you dare tell...! Werehog: (Whispering) We're not telling him. Werefox: (Whispering timidly) We were just gonna ask you to come down and eat by yourselves if it'll make you, well.... Comfortable. (The girls got surprised calmly) Amy: (Whispering) Really? Sally: (Whispering) Are you sure? Cosmo: (Whispering) You're not making it up, are you? Werehog: (Whispering) Yes on the first and second questions. Werefox: (Whispering) No on both the third question. Amy: (Whispering) Well.... Sally: (Whispering) What makes you different from him? Werehog: (Whispering) Well, we're, technically.... Sally: (Whispering) Opposites? Werehog: (Whispering) I guess you could say that. (The girls slowly softened a bit after he said that) Werefox: (Whispering) If any of you take a closer look at us, you must answer us, here and now, that you honestly believe us. (A short pause, then Sally calmly took a closer look at him and the werehog. After gazing at each other's eyes quietly, she spoke up) Sally: (Whispering and shrugging) You two may appear to be monsters. (The werehog and werefox looked on hopefully) Sally: (Whispering) But I guess I'll believe the werehog. Cosmo: And I believe the werefox. (Amy, seeing this, softened even more) Amy: (Whispering) Come to think of it, You are different from your brother. Which is why you never lost your temper at us. So I'll believe you as well. Sally and Cosmo: (Whispering and nodding) Yes. (The werehog and werefox smiled softly, glad to see that they'll trust them. Then they held their clawed hands out to Sally and Cosmo respectively) Werehog: (Whispering) Care to walk to the kitchen with us? (Hesitating a little at first, Sally and Cosmo gathered their courage and slowly and respectively took his and the werefox's clawed hands with gentle smiles) Sally and Cosmo: (Whispering) Okay. Amy: (Whispering) We were getting hungry and decided to sneak out and get a bite to eat anyway. Werefox: (Whispering and smiling softly) How ironic. Sally: (Whispering) Come to think of it, I also now feel guilty that none of us don't even know what your names are. (The werehog and werefox smiled softly) Werehog: (Whispering) Sonic the Hedgehog. Werefox: And my name is Miles Prower. But everyone just calls me "Tails." Sally: (Whispering) Huh? Cosmo: Excuse me? (The werehog, now known as Sonic, answered again) Sonic: (Whispering) My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. (Now it was the werefox, now known as Tails', turn to answer again) Tails: And as I said, my name is Miles Prower. But everyone just calls me "Tails." Girls: (Whispering) Sonic and Tails, huh? Tails: (Whispering) I know. Sonic: Those names kind of sound dumb like our father says before when he was alive, but our mother gave us those names back when she was alive as well. Sally: (Whispering) Actually, I don't think that names are dumb. They're cute. (Sonic and Tails chuckled lightly and Sally and Cosmo chuckled lightly in return. Suddenly, the girls realized what they should be doing now) Sally: (Whispering) Oh, right! A bite to eat. Tails: (Whispering) Care to join us? (Amy, Sally, and Cosmo nodded with smiles) Girls: (Whispering) Yes. (Then with that, they walked together towards the stairs, passing by Bia and Rev playfully cooing with each other at a curtained area) Bia: (Playfully) Oh, no! Rev: (Playfully) Oh, yes! Bia: (Giggling) Oh, no! Rev: (Suave-like) Oh, yes, yes! Bia: (Giggling) I've been chased by you before, Rev. Rev: (Suave-like) You can count on me. (Just when they kissed, they noticed Amy, Sally, and Cosmo walking and got surprised) Rev: Farliforlonza! They emerged! (Bia noticed Sonic and Tails with them and got happy) Bia: And they're not the only ones! (Points at Sonic and Tails) Look! (Rev noticed as well and got happy) Rev: On second thought! Achidanza! Bia: Looks like Sonic and Tails found themselves love after all! Rev: (Happily) Yes! (Glumly) But the Master.... Bia: (Suddenly glum) Yeah. (They smiled again) Rev: But regardless...! Bia: Come on! (They hurry ahead. At the stairs, Sonic, Tails, and the girls approached the kitchen quietly, with Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Cosmo talking normally now since the coast is all clear even more) Sally: You truly are a gentleman. Sonic: Thank you. Cosmo: And you too, Tails. Tails: Awww, thanks. (They near the kitchen door. In the kitchen, Bugs and Lola were placing Sofia in what appeared to be a cupboard full of young bunnies, alldressed in various types of silk nightclothes. Sofia was now wearing a periwinkle long-sleeved silk pajama jacket with five buttons and periwinkle long silk pajama pants) Lola: Come on, Sofia. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters. Sofia: (Yawning) But I'm not sleepy. Bugs: Yes, you are. Sofia: (Falling asleep) No, I'm not. (She then finally fell asleep slowly as Bugs closed the cupboard door. Then an anthropomorphic brown-furred coyote with wearing a yellow tank top, green shorts, and yellow/green sandals named Tech E. Coyote started complaining as Bugs and Lola helped him and the other servants clean up) Tech: I work and slave all day on this stuff, and for what? A great stupendous masterpiece, now going to waste! Bia: Aw, don't look down. (Foghorn nodded as Lola put the teapot up) Foghorn: It's been a long night for all of us. Daffy: (Frowns) If you ask me, she and her sisters were just being stubborn. (He threw the napkin into the cupboard) Daffy: I mean, he did say "please." Bugs: Well, that is true. (As Lola spoke next, Amy, Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, and Tails came in) Lola: If the Master doesn't control his temper, he, Sonic, and Tails'll never break the.... (Just then, the Foghorn and Daffy noticed Amy, Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, and Tails before turning to them) Foghorn: Splendid to see you up and about at this hour. (Daffy got surprised upon seeing Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Cosmo holding each other's hands) Daffy: Wow, Sonic. You and Tails must've took a crazy brave move to get them to come out. Sonic: Well, actually.... Daffy: Yeah, yeah. Foghorn: We haven't introduced ourselves. (They introduce themselves) Daffy: I am Daffy Duck, head of the household. Foghorn: Hello! I am Foghorn Leghorn! (Then, a familiar roadrunner and fairy rushed in, with Rev holding Amy's hand and bumping Daffy a foot away while Bia shook Sally and Cosmo's hands) Daffy: (Annoyed) And this is Rev Runner and his girlfriend, Bia Jetstream. Rev: A pleasure meeting someone as lovely as you. Bia: Nice to meet you all. Daffy: (Shoves Rev) If there's anything we can do.... Just ask. (Rev quickly got behind the duck before kicking him) Sonic: Anyway, as I was saying, Tails and I actually was gonna convince them to come out and eat by themselves when they bumped into us. Foghorn: Wait! You mean...? Cosmo: Well, we are getting kinda hungry. Sally: And Cosmo and I decided to let Tails and Sonic eat with us as a reward for kindly escorting us here. (Sonic and Tails blushed a bit with soft smiles, glad to hear Sally and Cosmo inviting them to eat with the three girls. The servants looked excited before Lola spoke to everyone as Bugs woke Sofia and her siblings up) Lola: Hear that? They're hungry. Tails: (Happily) And the best part from what I'm seeing, Sonic and I are gonna be eating with them. Bugs: (To Tech) Start the fire. (The coyote started up the fire in the oven) Bugs: (To Lola) Start the dishes and prepare everything, darling. Lola: I will. Daffy: (Through gritted teeth) Remember what the were-echidna said! Bugs: Now, come on. Lola: We're not letting these Mobians go hungry. Daffy: (Groans) All right. Fine. Get them glasses of water, little snacks, and that's it! (Rev, Bia, and Foghorn looked annoyed as they walked over to Daffy) Foghorn: Aw, come on, Daffy! Have a heart! Please? Bia: And besides, they're not prisoners, they're our guests. Rev: We should make them feel welcome here. Foghorn: They have a point. (The three then turned to the girls as they, Sonic, and Tails escorted them to the dining room) Rev: Right this way, uh.... Amy: Amy Rose. Sonic: (To Sally) And who are you? Sally: My name is Sally. Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. Tails: (To Cosmo) And you are...? Cosmo: My name is Cosmo the Plant. Nice to meet you all of you, Sonic, Tails, servants. Tails: (Chuckles lightly) Your name is beautiful, Cosmo. Sonic: And everyone your older sisters' names are pretty, too. Sally: You really are both nice. Cosmo: For a werehog and werefox. Daffy: (Worried) Well, if you're having dinner, then keep it down. If the Master finds out about it, it would be our necks! Rev: Of course, of course. But what's dinner.... Without some music? (The duck realized before Rev let go of the door. Then, Daffy was hit before he was hurled into the air into a pastry) Daffy: (While flying through the air) MUSIC?! (In the dining room, as Amy, Sally, Cosmo, Sonic, and Tails arrived, Rev came onto the table with Bia holding a metal plate and Foghorn shining a light from a flashlight on it from the metal plate to reflect it onto Rev like a spotlight) Sonic: Care to take it away, Rev? Rev: (To Sonic) Gladly. Tails: (To Rev) Then go right ahead! Rev: (To the Mobians) Bonjour, and welcome, ladies and gentlemen. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. (Then, a top hat with a stick were tossed to him before he caught it before the chairs were given to the girls, Sonic, and Tails) Rev: And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents.... Your dinner. (The Mobians watched as he began to sing) Rev: Be, our, guest Be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin around your neck, guys And we'll provide the rest (He and Tails then pulled up a tray with Cosmo tasting the gray stuff, grinning) Rev: Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Well, we only live to serve Try the gray stuff, it's delicious Cosmo: Mmmm. Rev: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, guys, this is France And the dinner here is never second best (He then handed each a restaurant-like menu, which they read) Rev: Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance, and then you'll Be our guest Oui'', our guest''' Be our guest (Then, various animal servants brought each entree to each of them starting with Amy) Servants: Beef ragout Cheese soufflé Pie and Pudding en flambé (Daffy poked his head out of the huge pie, but ended up fainting when Foghorn used a lighter to send it ablaze, only turning him charred black) Rev: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret You're alone and you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the rabbits are entertaining We tell jokes, I do tricks With my own candle sticks Servants, except Daffy: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass to be our guest Rev: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Servants, except Daffy: Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest (Daffy, who had gotten out of the pie, cleaned himself before noticing every servant singing, and tried to hush them. He tried dragging Donald away, but the spotlight hit him, forcing him to let go of him) Rev: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving (The naked duck smiled nervously, trying to walk away, but Rev held him in place) Rev: He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Daffy: (Angrily through gritted teeth) Get off! Rev: Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly, those gold ol' days are gone (Daffy noticed José and Panchito using salt for snow effect before rolling his eyes and sighing in agitation) Rev: Ten years, things got rusty Needed so much more than dusting We needed exercise, chance to use our skills (He accidentally stepped on Daffy's foot, then let his foot let Daffy go, making him fly and scream. The naked duck's head was then stuck in gelatin, trying to get out of it, much to his annoyance) Rev: Most days, we just lay around the castle (That was when Rev prepared to jump) Rev: Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and ups-a-daisy (He then jumped on the spoon with the gelatin on it, causing Daffy to fly and scream again. In the kitchen, Bugs and Lola were helping the animal servants inside) Lola: It's a guest, it's a guest Sake's alive, well I'll blessed Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed Bugs: With dessert, they'll want tea Lola: And my dear, that's fine with me While the bunnies do their soft shoeing The tea'll be bubbling, it'll be brewing (The two humanoid rabbits then noticed a spot on the teapot) Lola: It'll get warm, piping hot Bugs: Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Lola: Clean it up We want the company impressed (They cleaned the spot before placing it on the cart. The two humanoid rabbits with Sofia, out of her pajamas, pushed the cart into the dining room) Bugs and Lola: We've got a lot to do (They stopped the cart when they were near Amy first before Lola poured the tea as Daffy was helped up with Foghorn) Bugs and Lola: Is it one lump or two? For you our guests (The tea was mixed with sugar before Sofia gave it to her as Daffy, after Foghorn gave him a reassuring smile and nod, calmed down and started to join in the fun) Servants, except Daffy: They're our guests Daffy: They're our guests Foghorn: They're our guests Servants': Be our guests' Be our guest Our command is your request It's been years since we had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please (Then, all the servants formed a chorus line) Servants: While the candlelight's still blowing Let us help you, we'll keep going (Everyone stepped aside, revealing Rev and a small Taj Mahal model and then Daffy bursts out, wearing a turban, who began singing) Servants and even Daffy: Course by course (Rev then placed the hat on himself as everyone, even Daffy, formed a chorus line once more) Servants: One by one 'Till you shout "Enough, I'm done" (The Mobians watched in amazement as a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling and five feet above the table with more animal servants dancing on it) Servants: Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up (The servants did a grand finale dance) Servants: Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest Please be our guest (At the conclusion of the song, Daffy was dancing his heart out before Rev shoved him aside for a finishing pose and his turban fell off. When it was done, the servants and a recovered Daffy bowed while the Mobians applauded) Sonic: Did you like it? Sally: Like it? My sisters and I loved it! Cosmo: That was awesome! Tails: Yeah! And the song was catchy even! Amy: My goodness. We all haven't seen a show like that in all our life. (The servants, except Bia, Rev, Foghorn, and Daffy left to begin cleaning up as Daffy bowed, trying to take the credit and Rev placed aside the hat and cane) Daffy: Thank you, thank you. Such an excellent show. (Foghorn then looked at his watch) Foghorn: My goodness. Look at the time. Now it's off to bed. Off to bed. Cosmo: Oh, My sisters and I couldn't possibly go to bed now. Tails: Too excited to sleep? Sally: We're too excited to even think about sleeping. Amy: It is our first time in an enchanted castle. Daffy: (Chuckles sheepishly) Enchanted? Now who said anything about the mansion being enchanted? (He chucked sheepishly more before turning to Rev, shouting angrily) Daffy: It was you, wasn't it?! (The two began to fight before Bia and Foghorn pushed them aside, trying to break them apart) Bia: Please, calm down, the both of you. Foghorn: I think you're exaggerating a bit. (However, the roadrunner and naked duck fought once more) Bia: Oh dear. Amy: And we actually figured out it was an enchanted castle ourselves. Sally: Yes. Cosmo: So stop. (When the fight stopped, Rev was biting Daffy's leg and Daffy was strangling Rev. The two, realizing, quickly stopped fighting, released each other, stood up, and fixed themselves) Bia: (Gratefully) Thank you for breaking up the fight with us. Girls: Don't mention it. Sally: We would like to look around. Cosmo: If it's okay with Sonic and Tails. (To Sonic and Tails) Right? Sonic: (Nods) Of course. Tails: (Nods) That's fine with us. Rev: (Agreeing) Why not? (They, Bia and Foghorn began to show them around. However, Daffy yanked Rev back to him) Daffy: Rev, Sonic, Tails, that's not a good idea. (Quietly) We can't have them going around in certain places, if you know what I mean. (Realizing, Sonic and Tails agreed) Sonic: Oh, yeah. That's right. Tails: Sorry about that. (Noticing that conversation, the girls went up to Sonic, Tails, and Daffy hopefully) Amy: Maybe Sonic, Tails, and you would like to show us around. Sally: I bet you guys know this place like the back of your hand. Daffy: (Looks at them in concern) Well, actually.... (Gives in happily) Yes, I do. Sonic, Tails, will you do the honors of showing them the castle with us? Sonic: Really? Cosmo: I bet with you and the servants present here as our escorts, you can show us. (Sonic and Tails thought it over, and Tails smiled softly) Tails: You know what? You're right. We'll give you a little tour and then bedtime. Servants: Yeah. Girls: Okay. (Then with that, Rev, Bia, Foghorn, Daffy, Sonic, and Tails began to lead the girls out of the dining room to give them a tour of the castle) '''''Coming up: Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's curiosity got the better of them when they wander into a certain forbidden area and get scared off by the were-echidna's anger. Then they try to escape, only to be ambushed by certain tigers in the woods and then get rescued by not only Sonic, and Tails, but also his certain guilt-ridden were-echidna brother. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Fan Fiction